


Three Is a Group

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comment Fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla have to escape to free John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is a Group

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sgahcchallenges.livejournal.com/87368.html?thread=1013320#t1013320) as a commentfic for leesa_perrie.

Ronon stumbled over the threshold and grabbed McKay's shoulder to hold himself up, ignoring the man's outraged shout. Fire seemed to shoot through his leg and he gritted his teeth to refrain from screaming. He looked around quickly, but Teyla shut the door and the room became too dark to see more than vague shapes.

“Ronon,” Teyla whispered from behind and motioned for him to sit. He looked to the side where her fingers had come from and sank down on the stool with a sigh of relief.

“McKay, shut up,” he said and let his head fall back for just one second.

Surprisingly, the man did. Ronon lifted his head again when it suddenly became brighter. Teyla had opened one of the shuttered windows to look out at the street.  
“No one is following us. Ronon, show me your leg.”

He obediently stretched out his leg, suppressing a wince. The room was a blacksmith's shop, complete with anvil and hammers and pliers. For a second he ached for Sateda so much he closed his eyes, only to open them again when Teyla started to clean his wound.

He could still hear Sheppard coughing and moaning through his radio and the dull thuds when his body hit the wall. Someone laughed in the background and he balled his hands into fists.

“McKay. Anyone coming?”

McKay looked up, eyes blazing with rage, and then visibly shook himself and took out the LSD. “There's… oh. Someone should be right on top of us?”

Ronon had already taken out his blaster and aimed it at the stairs on the far end of the room when he'd heard the first footsteps.

“Ronon.” Teyla stood up and moved into his line of fire. “Let me handle this.”

He nodded reluctantly and motioned McKay to lower his gun, but he wouldn't let go of his own until he was sure that the smith was not a threat.

***

Rodney tried to make himself as small as possible. The wooden boxes and crates in the wagon pressed uncomfortable against his back. He could hear Sheppard gasping in his ear and covered the radio with his hand.

“It's just the usual. My cousin has a party tomorrow and I went early,” he heard the smith explain to the guards, but he could already guess from their skeptical noises that they didn't fall for it.

He looked up when he heard Ronon snorting and motioning to Teyla. Rodney's eyes widened and wandered to the blood-soaked bandage around Ronon's leg. The smith's wife had said that Ronon shouldn't put any weight on his leg, but if those guards discovered them and called for help…

The guards opened the canvas cover and Ronon and Teyla leapt over the boxes in perfect synchrony. Rodney could hear Ronon's gun shooting the guards and Teyla hitting them with her sticks. The fight was over in seconds and Rodney slumped back in relief.

“We got them,” he heard Ronon shout to the smith and yelped when Ronon's face suddenly appeared above the crates.

“Hey, McKay. You okay?”

“I hate you.”

“I know.” Ronon grinned even wider. Then he grimaced in pain and his face disappeared.

“Ronon!”

***

Rodney was still muttering to himself, crystals scattered on the ground next to the DHD. Ronon looked annoyed, but perhaps he appreciated the distraction from the fact that John had fallen silent ten minutes ago. Or maybe he lacked the strength to speak; he had become dangerously pale every time the wagon drove over a bump in the road.

Teyla turned back to Kelim and put her hand over her heart as she had seen the inhabitants of this world do. “Thank you for helping us.”

He smiled grimly. “It is nothing. I hope you will find your friend in time.”

“So do we.”

He nodded and climbed on his wagon again, waved and then turned back.

“Rodney?”

“Yes?” he said irritably and threw another crystal away. “I told you, I don't know how long it takes! I didn't exactly have time to study the crystals we stole, it was more of a “grab some and run” thing, and it certainly won't be any faster if you keep interrupting me!”

“Hey, guys. You still there?” came a hoarse voice over the radio and Teyla broke out into a wide smile.

“John!”

“Took you long enough,” Rodney complained, audible relief softening his words.

“We will be back soon with a rescue team,” Teyla promised.

Ronon nodded in agreement and visible regret that he wouldn't be on the rescue team to shoot the abductors himself. Rodney snorted at that and then gave a shout of triumph when the crystals inside the DHD lit up all at once.

“Soon,” she repeated with conviction.


End file.
